Sparkpelt
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sparkkit |apprentice=Sparkpaw |warrior=Sparkpelt |mother=Squirrelflight |father=Bramblestar |brother=Alderheart, Juniperkit |sister=Dandelionkit |mentor=Cherryfall |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Sparkpelt is a short-furred,Revealed on Kate's Blog flame-colored tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Sparkkit is seen in front of the nursery before she becomes an apprentice. She nudges Alderkit from behind, and asks if he's excited. The she-kit talks to her brother Alderkit about who she wants her mentor to be. The orange tabby says she doesn't want Berrynose or Whitewing, because they are strict and no fun. Squirrelflight then comes in and meows that she isn't supposed to have fun with her mentor; she is supposed to learn from them. Her mother states that they are both fine warriors, and she’d be happy to have either of them as her mentor. Sparkkit just flicks her tail and continues on cheerfully. The ceremony begins, and when Sparkkit is called up first, she approaches her father with confidence. Bramblestar touches his daughter on the shoulder with his tail tip and announces her apprentice name will be Sparkpaw and that her mentor will be Cherryfall. :Sparkpaw happily dashes across the clearing and touches noses with her new mentor. The Clan cheers her name, and she hops with pleasure. Alderkit is then given his apprentice name and his mentor, Molewhisker, and as the Clan breaks away, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar approach their kits. The ThunderClan leader congratulates them, and Sparkpaw waves her tail and announces that she found the ceremony to be great and that she can't wait to go hunting. Squirrelflight licks Sparkpaw and Alderpaw around the ears, and she and Bramblestar both make positive comments about their kits before leaving them alone with their mentors. Cherryfall talks to Sparkpaw about what they're going to do, and the new apprentice asks if they can go hunting. Molewhisker and Cherryfall reveal that not only do apprentices learn to be wariors, they also have special duties to perform, and will be ridding the elders of their ticks today. The mentors tell their apprentices to go over to the medicine cat's den to fetch mouse bile, and Sparkpaw wrinkles her nose in disgust. When they go to the elders' den, she is seen taking care of Purdy's ticks. :The next day, Alderpaw wakes his sister up to go on a tour of the territory with their mentors. They both eat some fresh-kill before they go, then obediently follow their instructors out of camp. Sparkpaw and Alderpaw travel around each border, with the she-cat asking excited questions all along the way. At the end of the tour, they are ordered to practice hunting. Sparkpaw is able to catch a shrew and a mouse, and Cherryfall meows that it's impressive to catch two pieces of prey on her first hunting trip. The mentors and their apprentices run into a patrol consisting of Ivypool, Birchfall, and Sorrelstripe. All three cats praise Sparkpaw, and then the cats head back to camp. :When Sparkpaw has been an apprentice for a moon, she goes to her first Gathering along with her brother. On their way to the island, she exclaims that she can't wait to be introduced to the other Clans. Once they arrive, Sparkpaw dashes into the clearing, her brother beside her. Needlepaw invites the ThunderClan cats to come and sit with her. The silver she-cat asks if she and her brother are bossy, stating that most ThunderClan cats are. Sparkpaw exclaims indignantly that they aren't, and questions why she'd insult them like that. Needlepaw shrugs and meows that all the Clans have different reputations. While they are talking, the Gathering begins. Near the end of the Gathering, Rowanstar talks about the vision shared by all the Clans. Sparkpaw meows to her brother that maybe they'll find the thing in the shadows to save ThunderClan. :A day after the Gathering, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw practice fighting moves. The she-cat masters every move her mentors teach her, and she lands many blows on her bewildered brother. Molewhisker finally announces that they've practiced enough today, and suggests that Cherryfall and Sparkpaw gather their prey to take it back to camp. The two agree, and carry Sparkpaw's fat thrush and squirrel through the forest and deliver it to the elders in their den. Later that day, she finds out that Alderpaw is becoming a medicine cat apprentice and tries to comfort him, meowing that it is what he is meant to do. Her brother shrugs, but is happy when he later finds out that due to lack of space in the medicine den, he can still sleep in the apprentice's den with his sister. :The next day, Sparkpaw tells Jayfeather that Cherryfall sent her to get herbs for Purdy's bellyache. The blind medicine cat asks Alderpaw what a good herb for bellyache is, and with Briarlight's help, he answers watermint. Sparkpaw looks impressed with her brother, and later follows Leafpool out of the den to go check on Purdy. A little while later, Sparkpaw bursts into the medicine cat den with a panicked expression on her face. She explains that she was out in the forest with Cherryfall and Sorrelstripe, but her mentor has cut her leg and needs immediate help. Alderpaw sends his sister to get Jayfeather from Bramblestar's den, and when they return, the medicine cat tells her to lead him to where she left Cherryfall. The apprentice leads the way out of camp and heads toward the ShadowClan border. As they arrive, Jayfeather asks how Cherryfall cut her leg. Sparkpaw meows that her mentor thought that maybe ‘what you find in the shadows’ could be the kittypets that stayed with ThunderClan in the Great Storm. She then says that their patrol was going to go find the ones that left and see if they wanted to come back. The medicine cat refutes the idea, but Sparkpaw defends her mentor and mews that it was worth a try. The apprentice then tells Jayfeather that they didn’t cross ShadowClan territory because Cherryfall cut herself on some Twoleg rubbish along the way. :Sparkpaw leads them to her mentor lying at the foot of a beech tree, with Sorrelstripe pacing anxiously beside her. As Jayfeather treats Cherryfall, she exclaims that Twolegs should take their rubbish and not leave it out for cats to get hurt on. The apprentice fetches some cobwebs when the medicine cat asks for them, and then they head back to camp. Once Sparkpaw settles her mentor in the medicine cat’s den, she invites Alderpaw to come share a vole she's caught. Alderpaw blurts out that he doesn't think he's fit to be a medicine cat, but his sister says that's rubbish. She meows that she’s impressed with how he stopped the bleeding on Cherryfall's leg, and comments to her brother that he just needs to trust himself. :Alderpaw sorts herbs in his den, and Cherryfall urgently pokes her head in the den entrance and tells him that Sparkpaw's hurt. Terror strikes through him, and he tells the she-cat to show him where. Cherryfall leads him towards the ShadowClan border, and as they get closer, Alderpaw can recognize his sister's agonized yowling. The medicine cat apprentice finds Sparkpaw lying in a heap at the foot of a tree, with Ivypool and Hollytuft trying to get her to drink some water. Both warriors stand up and take a pace back as Alderpaw bounds up to his littermate, asking what had happened. Cherryfall explains that she was climbing in a tree on a thin branch, trying to catch a bird, when it snapped and she fell out. Sparkpaw mewls in agony, and Alderpaw starts to shake at the sight of his sister in such pain and distress. :The medicine cat apprentice tells Sparkpaw that he needs to examine her leg, and notes that it might hurt. She nods and states that she wants to get it over with, so he runs his paw along the length of her foreleg. He finds that it's dislocated, and tells Ivypool, Hollytuft, and Cherryfall to hold his sister down so she doesn't jerk. Alderpaw reassures Sparkpaw that it’ll be over in the time it takes to catch a mouse, and gives a forceful, sure motion that forces his sister's leg back into its socket. The she-cat shrieks in pain, but under her cry, the tom hears a pop which he thinks might have done the trick. He tells the warriors to can let go, and they look at him uncertainly, thinking that he's only made it worse. Alderpaw asks his sister to try and stand up, and she staggers to her paws, beginning to pad back and forth. The medicine cat apprentice watches her, and thinks that although shaky, she can put weight on the leg. Sparkpaw exclaims that it's much better and tells her brother that he's turning into a great medicine cat. Alderpaw ducks shyly at her praise, and tells his sister to have Leafpool or Jayfeather check her when she gets back to camp. :Alderpaw learns that he's going on a quest, and looks around for Sparkpaw. He sees her emerging from the thorn tunnel with Cherryfall and Molewhisker, just barely limping. Bramblestar calls a meeting, and once he asks for volunteers to go on a journey, Sparkpaw call out that she wants to go. She presses against her brother and meows that she can come and help him, but Cherryfall notes that the leader is unlikely to choose an apprentice for a quest like this. Alderpaw begs his father to let Sparkpaw come with him, and after some deliberation, Bramblestar agrees. The ThunderClan leader says that Molewhisker and Cherryfall will join the patrol along with Sandstorm. :The following morning, Sparkpaw wakes up Alderpaw, meowing that it's his quest and he's a mousebrain for sleeping when they're about to leave. He follows his sister out of the apprentices' den, and they push their way through a crowd to stand beside Jayfeather and Leafpool. The medicine cats give the apprentices traveling herbs, and Sparkpaw comments that they taste weird. As they leave, the Clan cheers for them and wishes them good luck on their journey. Alderpaw freezes, and Sparkpaw nudges him to keep going as the rest of the patrol pulled ahead. Squirrelflight bounds up to say good-bye to her kits, and they promise to stay safe. Sparkpaw meows that she’ll take care of Alderpaw, with an impudent glance at her littermate. Their mother touches noses with them once more, then turns and takes a pace back. :As they begin to travel through the forest, Sparkpaw bounces next to Alderpaw and asks how long their journey will take. She voices her thoughts, mewing that she wants to know where the place is that he saw and wonders about his vision. Alderpaw hesitates, and Sparkpaw gives him a sharp prod to the side, commenting that she only wants to help. She states that she wants to find what lies in the shadows for ThunderClan, and questions how her brother knows his vision was even about that. Sandstorm comes up and tartly tells Sparkpaw to stop bothering her brother, but the ginger she-cat simply shrugs and meows that she'll find out eventually. She bounds ahead to her mentor, and begins to ask her what the vision might mean. Cherryfall patiently replies that she might answer that better if she knew what Alderpaw had dreamed of, and Sparkpaw announces that she thinks they’ll find new hunting grounds. :The she-cat breaks off her statement as she spots a squirrel, and she darts away to catch it, tail flowing out behind her. The squirrel is too fast, and Sparkpaw stares at the tree where her prey had been with a frustrated expression. Cherryfall mews that they all know she's a quick learner, but questions if she really needs a new hunting ground when she still seems to be learning on the one she has. Sparkpaw doesn't respond, but only gives her chest fur a couple of licks to cover up her embarrassment. She then meows that perhaps they should stop to hunt - since they don't know how much prey will be where they’re going. Alderpaw objects, saying that they have a long way to go still. Sandstorm adds that they have Thunderpaths to cross as well, but Sparkpaw scoffs that Purdy told her all about the big paths. The apprentice states that they're no big deal, but the elder questions how they aren’t a big deal when cats have died on them. She retorts again that she still thinks they should hunt now, but Sandstorm mews that although both she and Alderpaw are both young cats in training, this is her brother's quest. The elder says that she needs to listen to him, because he's right, and it would be foolish to hunt before they even leave their territory. Sparkpaw ducks her head, and mutters that she's sorry. :On their way around the lake, she points out horses to Alderpaw. Sparkpaw exclaims that she didn't think the world could be so big when they climb up a ridge with a view. Her eyes are bright with excitement as she asks her brother if he can see the place in his vision from here. Sandstorm replies that it's much further away, and Sparkpaw squeaks that she can't believe there's more to be seen. The elder says that there's much more, and the sooner they get moving the sooner they’ll arrive. When they approach a Thunderpath, Sandstorm tells the patrol not to cross until she says so, with a hard look at Sparkpaw. The apprentice nods, cheerful, and meows that she won't. The elder suddenly stops, and hisses that there are Twolegs nearby. Sparkpaw gets excited and questions if they can go see them, and Sandstorm agrees that they need to know what they’re like. Skirting a bramble thicket, the sandy she-cat says that the apprentices can come and look, and they creep forward to get a view. Sparkpaw complains that she’s hungry, but her noise alerts a young Twoleg who starts trotting toward them on unsteady legs. Sandstorm orders everyone to hide, and so Alderpaw and his sister dive into a bramble thicket. :As soon as the Twoleg had seemed to lost interest, Alderpaw notices that his sister had returned to the edge of the clearing to observe. He hisses that he thinks she's crazy, but she replies that it's okay because they're leaving. The apprentices watch as the Twolegs throw leaf-wraps into a rock with a tiny cave at the top. Sparkpaw wonders why they're putting food in there, and Sandstorm comes up and explains that that's where they leave their food when they don't want it anymore. She asks why they wouldn't want it, commenting that it smells amazing. They watch as the Twolegs hop into a monster, and Sparkpaw’s eyes widen with horror as she questions if the monster just ate them. :Sandstorm replies that they didn't, and is puzzled as she says the monsters let the Twolegs ride in them. Molewhisker suggests that they eat some Twoleg food, since it's too good to be wasted. Sandstorm hesitantly agrees, and Sparkpaw eagerly led the way over to the rock which held the food. She exclaims that she has an idea, and trots back several fox-lengths before running and taking a flying leap. Sparkpaw lands precariously on the rock's edge, and Cherryfall orders her to get down because they may not be able to get her out if she falls in. She squeals that she's fine, and the rock tilted under her weight as she leaped to safety. It fell, and masses of Twoleg stuff pours out of it. Sparkpaw pants that it was easy, and Molewhisker sticks his head in the cave, grabbing a leaf-wrap. The tom states that it might be some kind of bird, so each cat goes in and collects some prey for themselves. Alderpaw thanks his sister as they all settle down to eat their meal. :The cats begin to plod through the forest, and by about sunset the next day, Sparkpaw asks if they can hunt. Sandstorm hesitates at first, but agrees just as the apprentice darts into the undergrowth, coming back moments later with a vole in her jaws. The elder compliments her catch, and Molewhisker mutters that he doesn't know how she can hunt like that. When they all get back from hunting, Sparkpaw exclaims that Alderpaw caught a mouse. He sheepishly says that Molewhisker was the one who caught it. They finish, and go to the Thunderpath to cross it before it gets too dark. Sparkpaw sees a monster and is scared, but Sandstorm tells her to be brave. They cross the Thunderpath, but objects fly from the monsters and the cats race away from them to avoid getting hit. Sandstorm's voice shakes as she meows that they won't be crossing the paths with Twoleg things being thrown at them, so she announces that they'll camp here for the night. Alderpaw crawls into a patch of ferns with his sister and falls asleep. :Alderpaw wakes up, and asks Sandstorm where everyone else is. The elder replies that they went hunting, and as she speaks, Cherryfall, Molewhisker, and Sparkpaw enter the clearing. Sandstorm praises their catch and tells them all to eat quickly so they can be on their way. They cross a Thunderpath afterwards, and Sparkpaw keeps pace with her brother. All Alderpaw's instincts tell him to freeze, but his sister barrels into him, forcing the apprentice to keep running. Once on the other side, Sparkpaw exclaims that the crossing was really scary. Alderpaw starts to thank his sister for saving him, but she tells him to shut up. The patrol travels through more forest, and when night comes, Alderpaw and Sandstorm collect bedding while the others hunt. The hunters come back, and Sparkpaw hopefully comments that they might find the shadowy thing tomorrow. Sandstorm tells the apprentice that there’s a long way to go yet, and then the ThunderClan cats soon fall asleep. :The cats wake up to the sound of crackling leaves, and Sandstorm goes over to check it out. Sparkpaw wails that she thinks it's a fox, and Alderpaw presses close to her. Two foxes attack the patrol, and Sparkpaw helps fight them off. A strange cat tells Alderpaw and his sister some fighting tips from her perch on a fox's back. Sparkpaw gasps to her to not let go, and the cat replies that she wasn't planning to, as Alderpaw throws the fox off balance. Once the foxes are chased off, the medicine cat apprentice noses his sister all over to make sure she's not hurt. Needlepaw strolls into the clearing, and announces that since she saved the lot of them, she'll be traveling with them from now on. The ThunderClan cats protest, and go off to talk in private about the matter. Alderpaw asks Sparkpaw to fetch some cobwebs for Sandstorm, and she gathers some for him. The patrol begins to discuss whether Needlepaw should be allowed to travel with them, and Sparkpaw says she shouldn't, because they could've fought off the foxes eventually. Sandstorm eventually makes the decision that the ShadowClan apprentice will come with them. Molewhisker and Sparkpaw share a disappointed glance, and the ginger apprentice comments that there's still no way they’ll tell Needlepaw what the quest is really about. Sandstorm agrees, and catches Alderpaw's eye with a knowing look. :The next morning, Alderpaw checks Sandstorm’s shoulder wound. Sparkpaw asks how she can help, and he replies that he needs comfrey root. They fetch the herb just before sunhigh, and the medicine cat apprentice insists that he treat everyone’s injuries. Sparkpaw insists that she’s fine, but Alderpaw retorts that she’s fine when he says she is. His sister twitches her whiskers but stands still as he treats a small scratch on her flank. Sparkpaw mews a thank-you, then points out to her brother that he has a bleeding ear. Alderpaw is surprised, and she tells him to hold still as she gives it a lick. Then, Sparkpaw pats some of the poultice onto his wound, and he meows thanks to her. :Once Alderpaw finishes treating the patrol, Cherryfall sends everyone out to hunt. When the hunting patrol returns, the medicine cat apprentice sees that Molewhisker and Sparkpaw have mice, Cherryfall has a vole, and Needlepaw drags a huge pidgeon and a squirrel. Alderpaw notices that his sister looks annoyed with the ShadowClan apprentice for outdoing her, and she meows to Sandstorm that Needlepaw had caught even more. The elder questions where it is, and Sparkpaw, outraged, says that she already ate it and that’s against the warrior code. Sandstorm mews wearily to the apprentice that they should all just relax and eat, but the orange tabby ruffles her fur and glares at Needlepaw. The ShadowClan apprentice invites Alderpaw to share her squirrel, and he accepts. When he finishes eating, he questions where Sparkpaw is, only to find her sleeping under a bush. The cats decide to make camp there for the day, and let the apprentice keep sleeping. :The next morning, Sparkpaw grumbles, complaining that they didn’t need to have left so early. Alderpaw explains that he really just wanted to get going, but his sister just snorts in response. A little while later, Sparkpaw exclaims that they should explore around a Twoleg den. The patrol rejects idea, and then goes on their way, climbing under a fence that blocks their path. Sparkpaw runs into some birds pecking at the ground near a barn, and tries to catch one. The bird pecks at her, and the she-cat hisses defiantly. Sandstorm tells her to wait to hunt until they leave the area, and the apprentice agrees. As the patrol travels further, Sparkpaw gets annoyed with Needlepaw’s flippant attitude and tells her she’ll claw her if she keeps acting like a kit. The ShadowClan apprentice loftily meows that she can try, and the cats continue to travel. :They run into a monster, and the travelers flee, only to find their way blocked by another fence. Sparkpaw takes the lead and climbs the fence first, and once over, gathers cobwebs for Sandstorm’s wound. She later comes back with marigold stalks in her mouth, and tells Alderpaw that they’ll all do what they can. He asks if she’ll take the old dressing off the elder’s wound, and she obliges. Sandstorm says in a fevered state that they need to get going because the ‘others’ need them, and Sparkpaw questions who. Alderpaw shakes his head and prays to StarClan that the elder will get better. The next day, Sandstorm dies and the orange tabby asks what they should do now. Alderpaw replies that they should bury her and hold a vigil before they plan their next move. As they prepare for night to come, Sparkpaw mews sorrowfully that it isn’t fair that Sandstorm died. The patrol buries the elder beside a bush where she can see the stars. :Alderpaw tells the traveling cats about SkyClan, stating that they needed to know so they’d continue on. Many days later, they arrive at where SkyClan’s camp is supposed to be. Sparkpaw comments that they don’t look in need of help, and hisses if they’d been brought here for nothing. Needlepaw decides to go get a closer look, and when Alderpaw follows, the orange tabby thinks that her brother is crazy for following a ShadowClan cat. The cats meet Rain, and follow him to SkyClan’s camp. Sparkpaw meows that this might be a bad idea, and her brother reassures her that StarClan had sent them. She still seems skeptical of the Clan’s customs, but Alderpaw reasons that they’ve been away from the other Clans for a long time, so it was bound to happen. Sparkpaw stifles a growl as she watches cats wrestle for prey, and meows that this isn’t fair because many SkyClan cats must go hungry often. The she-cat stalks up to Darktail, questioning why he eats lavishly while other cats go hungry. She accuses him of not following the warrior code, but the leader simply meows that they’ve developed their own code. He says that sick cats and elders learn to care for themselves, and Molewhisker drags Sparkpaw back to her den before she can say more. :Sparkpaw comments miserably that they should go home, because these cats don’t seem to need their help. Cherryfall backs her apprentice up, but Alderpaw insists that this is where they’re supposed to be. A few days later, the ThunderClan cats decide to hunt, and Sparkpaw pairs off with her mentor. After Alderpaw meets Mistfeather out in the forest, Darktail tells the travelers that they are plotting against his group, and that they need to be kept here. The Clan cats are shoved into a small den, and there, the medicine cat apprentice recounts what had happened. Sparkpaw exclaims that she knew it, and the others nod in agreements. The following morning, the she-cat wakes up her brother and they leave SkyClan before dawn. Sparkpaw wonders a few times if they should really leave when StarClan had sent them, but Alderpaw meows that they can’t risk it. :The traveling cats come to a river, and the orange tabby suggests that they try to cross further along. Sparkpaw comments that they should stop to hunt, but is interrupted by Cherryfall finding a thin branch crossing the river. Her apprentice offers to go first, and announces that it’s safe when she makes it to the other side. The others begin to follow, but the branch gives way before Alderpaw and Needlepaw can make it to the bank. Their patrol searches for the apprentices, to no avail. :Many days later, Needlepaw and Alderpaw arrive back on Clan territory with Violetkit and Twigkit. The medicine cat apprentice asks some ThunderClan warriors if his sister is okay, and Molewhisker assures him that she’s fine. Once they reach camp, Sparkpaw will barely leave her brother’s side in fear of losing him again. The two apprentices go to a Gathering soon after, and Sparkpaw carries Twigkit across the tree-bridge. The she-cat comments that these kits are totally what was found in the shadows, and cats would be mouse-brained not to believe it. Alderpaw slowly sets Violetkit under the shelter of a bush, and Sparkpaw sets Twigkit down beside her. As the Gathering progresses, it becomes clear that the two kits must be separated -- with one in ThunderClan and one in ShadowClan. Sparkpaw doesn’t think this is fair, and pities the kits having to get separated. Once Violetkit is taken, Twigkit collapses in a heap underneath the bush. Sparkpaw nudges her brother, meowing that the remaining kit still needs his care. The medicine cat apprentice comforts Twigkit, and his sister adds that a nice ShadowClan cat will take care of her. They leave the island, with Alderpaw carrying the gray she-kit. Thunder and Shadow :As Alderpaw and Jayfeather are treating the warriors who were injured fighting a rogue patrol with WindClan, Sparkpaw rushes in and asks if anyone is hungry. When Jayfeather says it can wait, Sparkpaw goes on to say how terrible the rogues sound. Jayfeather asks if she will help, and she interjects that she is not a medicine cat. Sparkpaw is nevertheless made to help with herbs, but that doesn't stop the apprentice from muttering crossly. :Later, when Twigkit falls into the lake trying to gather watermint, Sparkpaw hauls her out. She teases the cat and helps her onto Cherryfall's back, they return to the camp. Back at camp, Sparkpaw's mentor speaks to Bramblestar, and Sparkpaw prances into the medicine den to tell her brother that she will be a warrior once she passes her hunting assessment. :ThunderClan cheers her warrior name as she stands in the center of the clearing beside Bramblestar, and Graystripe comments that he thought for sure her name would be Sparkfire after her pelt and grandfather. She had passed her assessments with a pigeon and two mice, and outsmarting Cherryfall in a mock fight with her own move. Sparkpelt calls to her brother and trots over to him. He congratulates her but Jayfeather calls him away. She comments on how patient Alderpaw is to deal with Jayfeather, saying she'd have thrown all his herbs in the lake by now. Sparkpelt nudges him away, meowing he'd better go. He tells her to keep warm as he pads away, and she jokes that her new name will warm her up. :Sparkpelt chatters to Alderpaw about Clan tensions and the rogues as they cross the Gathering Island tree bridge, and her brother wonders if Yarrowleaf is just spreading rumors. The pair jump down on the Gathering island shore, Alderpaw speculating over Onestar refusing to share herbs with ShadowClan. Sparkpelt news that he should turn over the lungwort, saying that the WindClan leader's been mad as a cuckoo lately. She then pushes ahead into the long grass, eager to see what the Gathering will hold. Sparkpelt tells Alderpaw to hurry up and moves toward a group of RiverClan cats. Sparkpelt is not mentioned in Bramblestar's report, for the Clans are arguing about the prophecy, nor are the new apprentices from RiverClan and WindClan. :Squirrelflight is organizing patrols and addresses Sparkpelt but Ivypool and Alderpaw interrupt, wondering if they had seen Twigpaw. The she-cat wishes Alderpaw luck as he is going to the Moonpool to recieve his full name. She then joins a hunting patrol with Blossomfall, Berrynose, and Tawnypelt as her brother exits camp. Shattered Sky :Sparkpelt is seen by Alderheart as she goes to join the cats journeying to the Gathering. He notices a clump of fur is missing on her shoulder. During the Gathering, she asks Cherryfall about Rowanstar quietly. Darkest Night :Sitting with Fernsong, Cherryfall, and Lionblaze, Sparkpelt tells Lionblaze that the rogues are gone and the other Clan cats are in their camp, but gets corrected by Ivypool with Fernsong mentioning that ShadowClan had left days ago. She responds that the camp still has half of RiverClan and a whole new clan that has caused the dens become crowded. Sparkpelt complains about having to give up her nest to a recovering Reedwhisker, and Ivypool reassures her that RiverClan will be leaving soon with their camp close to being fully rebuilt. When SkyClan gets brought up, Sparkpelt questions where they are going to go. Trivia Interesting Facts *She bears a striking resemblance to Firestar.Revealed on Kate's Blog *She has kittypet blood through Firestar, and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar. *Kate said that she liked Alderheart better than Sparkpelt because although Sparkpelt is 'adorably cheery', she prefers a worrier.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate suggested the name Sparkfire for Sparkpaw's warrior name, but HarperCollins rejected the idea.Revealed on Kate's Blog Kate stated that Sparkpaw's warrior name would not be 'Sparkplug' either.Revealed on Kate's Blog **This is later printed as a sort of "easter egg", where Graystripe thought that Sparkfire would've been a nice warrior name to remember Firestar by. *Sparkpelt feels comfortable in her own skin, and she has no need to feel pressured to live up to Firestar's legacy.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Brothers: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Sister: :Dandelionkit: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Redtail: Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Speckletail: :Brindleface: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Crystal: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great Uncles/Aunts :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: :Ferncloud: Great-Great Half-Uncle: :Longtail: Cousins: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Juniperclaw: :Sleekwhisker: :Strikestone: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Stemkit: :Shellkit: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Funkenpfote fr:Sparkpelt fi:Sparkpelt ru:Блёстка pl:Roziskrzona Skóra Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Minor characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters